The program is intended to characterize existing lines of cells and develop new lines of cells that in culture perform transepithelial transport of interest to the nephrologist. We are attempting to start new lines of cells beginning with primary culture from microdissected segments for the nephron. Cells of lines cultured from the toad urinary bladder transport sodium actively. The rate of transport is stimulated by aldosterone and by cyclic AMP.